


Dating

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Allan invites Tatsuya to go on a date.





	Dating

There hadn't been much time to relax lately, and now that there was a free evening, Tatsuya thought they could just stay home and build gunpla. That plan was on a hold for now, though, as Allan had called earlier and told him to wear something nice because they were going to go out for a date.

The plain idea of a date made Tatsuya feel rather amused but curious too. The whole dating thing wasn't something he had really done when younger, and his and Allan's relationship hadn't exactly started traditionally either. Whatever the case, Allan had told him he was going to pick him up at 7 PM. Another somewhat ridiculous thing, because this was their apartment and therefore Allan was just going to come pick him up from home after finishing work, but Tatsuya wasn't about to get stuck on the details.

He had switched to another, fancier suit and nice emerald tie Allan had bought him once, claiming it matched his eyes. All fancy and prepared, and he smiled as he looked outside of the window, waiting. The weather outside looked curious, with soft clouds of fog floating around, which set a somehow mysterious feeling, somehow making him feel like this would be a good evening.

Exactly at 7 PM, the doorbell rang, making Tatsuya even more amused. Allan certainly had the keys to his own home, but perhaps this is how it had to be for a proper date. Tatsuya opened the door, not sure what to expect.

The bouquet of flowers Allan handed to him certainly wasn't what he had expected. "Ready for the night?" Allan asked with a wide smile on his face, and Tatsuya looked at the flowers, then at Allan with a questioning look. "What?” Allan continued. “It's a date. I'm taking you out, so of course I have to bring you flowers."

"Hmm. White, blue and red, with a dash of yellow" Tatsuya mused, amused at the color scheme as he took the flowers. "Quite lovely," he added with a chuckle. "And I wouldn't really know, I never really did dating. I wasn't expecting flowers, that's for sure." He looked at them again then stepped back. "I suppose we should put them in a vase. Do we have any?"

"Ahh..." Allan looked a little embarrassed then thoughtful. "Wait, we do! That one crystal vase with Gundam Unicorn design." He took his shoes off and stepped into the apartment, wandering off to the kitchen. "Here," he said as he found what he was looking for. "I kind of forgot to take this into consideration," he admitted. "But we did have this so it's all good."

The flowers ended up in the vase and set up on the living room table. It was a somewhat unusual sight, Tatsuya thought, as their apartment didn't exactly have flowers around very often. "So," he wondered. "We're going out. What exactly are the plans for this amazing date of yours?"

"We go eat in a nice place and then we go see a movie. Pretty basic, really," Allan explained. "I have to admit I'm not the most creative when it comes to this. Not like I dated much back in school either, hmm?"

"A movie?" Tatsuya smiled. "That... Does sound like normal people date thing to do. Do we even watch normal movies, though?"

"We don't," Allan replied with a grin. "I found a theater showing the latest remastered Char's Counterattack."

This date thing was starting to sound like the most wonderful evening ever, indeed. "What are we still doing here, then?" Tatsuya said, not particularly good at hiding his excitement. He'd seen the movie several times of course, but never in a proper movie theater. "Let's get going!"

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Forever the Gundam nerds.
> 
> More cat game’s passwords "prompts" this time with emerald/graceful/bouquet/soft & foggy.


End file.
